


Multiverse experiment  (old badly written)

by Goldfish_UnderTheSea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Outertale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Gen, Goopy W. D. Gaster, Ink!Sans - Freeform, Outertale Papyrus - Freeform, Outertale Sans - Freeform, Sciencetale - Freeform, Scientist Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, error!sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfish_UnderTheSea/pseuds/Goldfish_UnderTheSea
Summary: Ink, protector of AU's has grown tired of nothing new happening. It would be boring but...Anyways one day he gets an idea.How to make something happen,how to be able to 'observe' his alternatives better, how to fe-(hi hi this is the old one, the remaster can be found on my profile)





	1. Prologue

Error was getting bored. He knew Ink was getting bored too. Or at least, would if he could. Universes kept resetting, it was neverending and at times tiring cycle of killing and befriending, murder and forgiveness.  
Error had slowed down with his destroying. Not because he was getting soft, but because the multiverse wasn't itself. It had became so, limited. One day Error was able to travel to any of underswap's timelines, but now there was only one. In past there were multiple variations of one AU, each slightly different from one another, now each AU had only one timeline.  
Error had been messing around with tought of it being caused by someone, certain someone without soul.  
Ink had been acting weird lately. His heart shaped vials were always almost full, even tough in past Error remembered them being nearly empty. Ink was barely paying attenttion to any of the AU'S hence why Error had succeeded with destroying underlust. Usually if Error and Ink met they either started fighting or Ink started speaking some nonsense, but, after loosing acces to other timelines, Ink had ignored Error completely.  
'He has to be after something' Error tought to himself as he opened one sided portal, basically Error could see to anywhere trough it, but someone from there couldn't see him.  
Ink was just laying down somewhere in the snowdin woods of the original AU. His face didn't show any emotion as he blankly stared to the ceiling of underground. Then suddenly he stood up, drank from one of his vials and ran somewhere trough a portal.  
Error snapped his fingers and the portal showed where Ink had ran off to.  
"Sky buddy pal just how much have i missed you!" Ink shouted and jumped to Sky's, or 'scientist!sans's' neck hugging him tight.  
Sky proceeded to hug back but failed as Ink had already pulled out of the hug. "Uhh... Is everything okay?" Sky looked slightly concerned. Was it because way Ink acted? "I mean... You seem happier than usual?" Sky tried to not make it sound rude as Ink was staring at him with confusion, faked confusion.  
"I have no idea of what you're talking about." Ink said tilting his head.  
"Look. Ink, i'm busy do you need something? You usually do when you come around." Sky asked.  
"Oh. Actyally i do!" Ink said 'excited'  
"I-i s-swear-ar tttto god your act-ting is making meeee-e want to break yourr-r soulles body to p-pieces." Error tought out loud.  
Suddenly Ink dropped his innocent act and started whispering something to Sky's 'ear'. Sky ocassionally nodded or shook his head. After Ink finished Sky looked happy? Was he happy?  
His words seemed forced. "That sounds like it might work! And it wont hurt anyone around here right?" Sky paused to see that Ink nodded. "Yes. I'll start working on it. D-does it have a deadline or...?"  
"Oh don't worry! It isn't necessary just yet. I can focus on the rest even without it!" Ink said. His act was dropping, didn't he just drink from his vial?  
"So... What should we call it?" Sky asked after writing down some notes.  
"The machine?" Ink said with questioning tone. Wait, what machine?  
"No. The plan. What should we call the plan?" Sky asked carefully.  
"Lets call it... 'Multiverse experiment'. Fitting, isn't it?" Ink answered.  
"I guess so..."  
Error was confused. What plan? What machine? What is 'multiverse experiment'? It seemed like he needed to find out.

Later after Ink had finished his business with 'Sky' Error went to have a little talk with him.  
"W-w-what arrrr-re you aft-t-ter?!" Error shouted at Ink his voice glitching as always.  
Ink brought his fake smile back. "Oh Error its wonderfull! You have been bored too right? I know how to make something happen again!" Ink shouted excitement in his voice. Even tough his vials vere completely full.  
"Sky and i call it 'multiverse experiment!'" Ink dramatized the 'multiverse experiment'  
"We are going to put a small amount of Sanses and Papyruses to see each other and introduce them to the concept of the multiverse! Won't it be just fun seeing them react to their alternatives? Oh! And if that goes well we'll introduce the humand too so they wont get bored and reset!" Ink started rambling about some nonsense.  
"W-what was ttt-he mac-chine you needed from Sky?" Error asked. He still was sure that Ink was after something.  
"Oh yeah that. We don't want them to completely depend on my skill to travel from Au to another so Sky is trying to figure out if he could make something that could mimic my powers in order to create a portal!" Ink explained.  
Error walked away saying "I-Ii don'ttt-t trust you-u."  
And then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah short chapter. I'll edit Error's speech later.


	2. First interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M.E has begun.  
> Nicknames.  
> Glitch.  
> Bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaah. So sorry for taking so long. School, writer's block and friends caught me off guard!  
> I'll try to be more active in the future.

Ink woke up feeling nothing, good, better keep it that way. He stood up and got dressed, slowly putting on the many layers of clothes he had. Staring into nothingness his toughts wandered around his masterplan, expecially around the most important part. The part that he didn't let Error hear. Part he couldn't let anyone hear.  
'Sky' had woken up too. He was trying to figure out many things. Why did he agree to this? Why did Ink want this? How is he going to make the machine? Is he going to be meeting his alternate counterpants? In that case how could he ever-  
"Brother are you awake?!" Sky's little brother Papyrus shouted from the other side of Sky's door, making Sky jump a little and look back slightly terrified but then calming down. 'Just your imagination' he tought to himself.  
"Yes Papy! I'm awake. I'll come to get my breakfast later! Ok?" He shouted back afraid his brother would come to his room, first call him out for the mess and then start asking what he was even doing. . . Sky could not tell his brother what he had gotten himself into. Luckily he didn't have to since Papyrus just shouted a happy "Ok!" and went away.  
Sky stood up from his small work area and carefully took the papers in his hands. He walked to the door, floor ocassionally creaking, even underneath his soft steps. 'Gosh the house is old' he tought and opened his bedroom door. He slowly made his way downstairs, told Papy he was going to his lab ant teleported away.  
Soon Ink came to the lab as well.  
"IT'S TIME!" He shouted happily but his face immediately went blank and he just stood there, vials full, completely emotionless.  
"So i'm coming too huh? Wait a sec i'll just grab my coffee." he said and started walking around the room moving papers and books around trying to find it. "I'm sure its here somewhere" he mumbled under his breath. After few minutes Ink reached out and took a tight grip of Sky's right hand and pulled both of them trough a portal to anti-void. Part of anti-void far away from Error that is.  
"Ink! I didn't find i-" Sky was interrupted as ink pressed his finger on Sky's 'lips' and the proceeded to point at his left hand. The coffee cup was right there.  
After Ink mowed slightly away Sky proceeded to say "well this is embarassing." he was blushing of embarassment and trying to figure out how'd he manage to miss it.  
Ink just stared at him blankly.  
"Shall we bring others here?" he asked catching Sky's attenttion.  
"Y-yes!" Sky squealed, still embarassed.  
What happened next happened fast... Like, super fast. Ink snapped his fingers creating a portal. First ones it brought were 'originals' from undertale, right after followed skelebros from underswap, then underfell and last but not least outertale. Everyone dropped from the portal into very uncomfortable looking pile, Sky was sure someone was screaming and he could've sworn he heard lots of cursing. Then the three Sanses and one Papyrus proceeded to teleport away from the pile making the rest fall even more uncomfortably into the pile.  
Fell!Sans was fastest to turn back to the pile to help his brother but after seeing the two alternatives of his brother he was quite suprised.  
"What the Fuck! This is bullshit! What kind of frigging imposters are you!" he shouted in outertale Papyrus's face.  
"Don't you mean _impasta_?" swap!Papyrus asked looking at fell counterpant of his brother just as he was holding his hand out for his brother to help him get up.  
"No puns!" outer!Papyrus shouted as he tried getting up but fell down again as his 'original' version tried to hold onto him for balance.  
"What? They don't tickle your funnybone? That's odd." Sky chuckled as he just sat there and watched everyone struggle.  
Some time passed. Everyone had gotten up and Ink had explained multiverse theory to them.  
"So basically. . . you're Sans, you're Sans, you're Sans and you're Sans" swap!Sans said pointing at his fell, outer and 'original versions along with 'Sky' "BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY I'M SANS?!" He proceeded to shout the last sentence as he just wawed his hands around.  
Sky nodded and said "Yeah basically. So uh. . . since it's most likely going to be very confusing i think we should come up with some nicknames?" he said and looked around trying to see what other's would think about it.  
"Pff. Yeah! Instead of calling ya'll other mes i could call ya other _mean_." Outer!Sans said looking at his fell version. "But dude for real why dressed like dat? Tryna be edgy? Gosh where'd ya even get your clothes from? Hot topic?" he continued, mocking.  
"Says the one who looks high 24/7! Like what are you on drugs or something?!" Fell!Sans attemted to mock him back obviously failing since he just gave him opportunity for puns.  
"Well yea, i do _space_ out a lot. And you could say i am pretty _high_ , for real bud i don't even touch the ground. Huh you're abot to laugh at my puns? Probably since my pun game is _outer this world_ ~" outer!Sans said and started laughing.  
"Why exactly space puns?" Swap!Sans asked.  
"Why not?" outer said after sharing a look with his brother.  
"Oh yeah! One thing we needed to talk about at some point. So uh. . . the war between humans and monsters ended slightly different for the rest of us." Sky began explaining.  
"If you're going to say that monsters won ya'll going to have bad time." outer said looking at him.  
"No, no. That's not how it went. However humans sealed the rest of us underground, under one certain mountain to be exact." Sky continued.  
"But that is the most ridicilous thing i've ever heard!" outer!Papyrus said in disbelief.  
"Where the fuck did you guys get trhown into!?" fell!Papyrus asked.  
"Outer space." outertale skelebros answered at the same time.  
"Ooh! Ooh! Nicknames! One of you could have Space as their nickname!" undertale Papyrus said excited.  
"Why that's a wonderful idea! Brother what do you think?" Outertale Papyrus asked looking at his brother.  
"Yea, sounds cool, totally would suit you." he answered lazily.  
"Well. One nickname down, six to go!" Papyrus said.  
"Don't you mean nine?" his brother answered.  
"I kind of tought that maybe two out of us all would not need nicknames, not much to get confused with only one Sans and Papyrus? But then again that would be kind of unfair wouldn't it?" Papyrus continued.  
"Make that seven two of us kind of have nicknames already." Sky butted in.  
"Mind tellin' us? Kinda need to kno' these kind o' things." Outertale Sans stated looking at Sky.  
"Oh. Y-yeah. Um He has never even used the name 'sans' to begin with. Call him Ink instead. And he kind of has been callin' me 'Sky' for nearly as long as i can remember so i guess that'd be my nickname?" he said looking at the rest.  
"Sky huh. . . where'd that come from?" Swap!Papyrus asked lazily.  
"Best bud here is a scientist! So it kind of started with me literally calling him that. Then it got shortened to just 'sci' which later turned to 'sky'." Ink said friendly patting Sky's skull.  
Suddenly both of swap brothers stomachs began to growl. "Ah! Sorry! We were just going to eat packed lunch before we got here!" swap!Sans blurted out and began digging his pockets searching for his lunchbag. His brother did the same but gave up after not finding anything. Swap!Sans on the other hand took a tiny box full of blueberries from his pocket. "Not what i was searching for. . . But this will do for now." he murmured and started eating them. "Brother you want some?" he asked giving out a handfull of them.  
"Nah. I'm fine." he answered and took a bottle of honey from god knows where and started eating it instead.  
"You thinkin' what i'm thinking?" original Sans said looking around the rest.  
"Nicknames?" his fell version asked.  
"Yup."  
"Not bad actyally." Space said impressed. "So. From now on we'll call ya Blueberry." he points at swap!Sans. "And ya will be Honey." he now points at swap!Pap.  
"Dumbest names i've ever heard." fell!Sans said taking a sip from his bottle of mustard. "You better **not** call me _mustard_ " he then continued. "What's your favorite color?" Blueberry asked. "Red? But what does it have to do wit-" "Your name shall be Red!" Blueberry shouted interrupting him. "But that's even more dumb!" Red protested. "Is not. And i like Blueberry actyally. But since you insulted our names i gave you a 'dumb' name." the smaller skeleton answered and ate the last berry from his box. "You'll be Edge." Honey said pointing at fell counterpant of his. "Everyone is going to get somehow dumb names." he stated calmly and shrugged it off. Time passed and they ended up keeping those nicknames and also after tiny explanation from Ink they decided to call undertale Sans 'classic' and Papyrus 'vanilla'. Space also insisted that his brother should be called 'Star' so they both would have matching names due to both being space themed. And those names stuck as well. After names got figured out Sky decided to call it a day, but just as Ink was about to open portals they got interrupted. In front of them all now stood a certain glitchy skeleton, who was not happy over the fact that they were in his void. Only Ink remained completely calm as the rest were more or less scared. **"I tought you people were better than trusting a soulles being."** Error said disapointed. "What do you mean soulles?" Star asked slightly nervous. Error snapped his fingers and everyone's souls popped up. Everyone's except for Ink. "What do you want?" Ink asked calmly from the glitching individual **"I'm not sure what is it but i'm very certain that Ink is after something. You people should keep an eye on him, for your own safety. Not like i'd care, but there are few things i'd like to find out. So, anyways. Don't say i didn't warn you when shit goes down."** Error said talking as if Ink wouldn't even be there. With those last words he just turned around and teleported away. "Why don't you have a soul?" Blueberry asked from Ink either concerned or scared. "Long story. Lets just get you guys back to your universes shall we?" Ink said and created portals for each pair of skeletons so thay could go home. "We'll see again." Sky shouted after them waving his hand. "Sure we will!" almost everyone chanted together before going off. Sky's smile melted away as he turned to face Ink dead serious. "We. Can't." he said. "We can talk about it once more if you'd like." Ink said and kneeled down picking up to grab Sky's coffee mug. As he didn't get a response he knew they really had to talk about it after all. Ink stood up, handed Sky's mug to him, grabbed his hand tight and went away, back to Sky's universe. "We will talk. It just won't change anything." Ink tought .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay what did we learn?  
> Sky = Scientist Sans  
> Blueberry = underswap Sans  
> Honey = underswap Papyrus  
> Red = underfell Sans  
> Edge = underfell Papyrus  
> Star = outertale Sans  
> Space = outertale Papyrus  
> Classic = undertale Sans  
> Vanilla = undertale Papyrus  
>  **Error's speech is now portrayed like this since reading and writing those glitches is hard**
> 
> Headcanon that people from outertale speak with some kind of accent?
> 
> Ok anyways i've been thinking of doing some kind of doodles of some scenes and post them to [my tumblr](http://Underratedgoldfish.tumblr.com)


End file.
